Las Eminencias
by Kyubi1
Summary: "Formaremos una especie de grupo, nada de fraternidades estúpidas o grupos de amigos, no, esto será diferente. Seres como yo, como tú, alrededor de todas las dimensiones y mundos existentes. Una Eminencia, alguien que destaca sobre todos los demás por una virtud o poder o lo que sea... Sí, haremos un grupo de eso...". Espero una oportunidad, ¡Nuevo capítulo!
1. El día que todo inició

**Aquí Kyubi1 haciendo historia con el personaje que me dio mi PEN NAME o lo que sea. Es una idea muy loca, relacionado con Dragon Ball Z, Rosario Vampire, que en el siguiente capitulo van a ver porque, y cualquier otro anime que haya visto y decida poner aquí. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El día que todo inició.**

Toda historia de aventuras tiene un inicio inesperado, algo que uno nunca se esperaría. Como en cualquiera historia, esta se sitúa en un lugar con problemas, en un periodo problemático y surge por un error y mal calculo. Estamos hablando del fin de la 4° guerra ninja, el héroe era Naruto Uzumaki, un jinchuriki. Después de muchas dificultades y batallas, Naruto lo había logrado con la ayuda de todos, incluso del biju, Kurama, el zorro de las nueve colas. Debido a la enorme cantidad de muertos y bajas en las 5 naciones ninja, hubo mucha participación por todos en reconstruir las aldeas vecinas que habían sido destruidas, así como todo tipo de ayuda posible. Han pasado semanas de eso, y finalmente, empiezan a ver avances.

-si que ha habido mucho trabajo- dijo un rubio de ojos azules con una chamarra naranja y negro, además de unos pantalones de color naranja, su favorito. -¿Verdad?- les pregunto a su compañeros, mientras veían unas cuantas casas en una aldea que estaba destruida.

-así es Naruto, has hecho un gran trabajo

-aunque no lo hiciste solo- dijo un muchacho con ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, estaba de brazos cruzados viendo los pocos avances que habían

-ojala no hubiera pasado nada, no hay un día que no me lamente lo que ha pasado, aunque creo que ustedes, Sasuke, Sakura, ya lo habrán notado- el joven agacho la cabeza, pero después miro al cielo con decisión.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, lo peor ya ha pasado- le animo su casi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, haciendo que Sakura mirara con una sonrisa a esos dos. Por fin, después de muchos esfuerzos, su amigo había regresado de esa oscuridad en la que estaba.

-Naruto-san, disculpe- dijo un ninja, por el chaleco verde, era un chunin -hemos encontrado algo en los escombros de una casa, creo que necesita verlo, trae un escrito en él

-iré inmediatamente.

Naruto y sus amigos fueron al lugar, estaba completamente destruido. El ninja le mostró una caja.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, sin entender

-ábralo, aún no sabemos que hay dentro- Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron alrededor del rubio y este abrió la caja; 7 esferas de color naranja, con diferentes números de estrellas rojas se podían notar, la nota estaba ahí.

-mm...- Naruto la leyó en su mente -"si se reúnen las 7 esferas del dragón, aparecerá el dios dragón Sheng Long. Te puede conceder 3 deseos, los que tú quieras. Úsenlos con cuidado. Instrucciones para llamar al dragón..."

-ninja chunin

-¿Si?

-retírese por favor

-entendido- el ninja despareció, Naruto miró a su antiguo equipo 7. este les sonrío y hizo una pose de manos.

-voy a regresar, no se preocupen

-¡Naruto espera!- pero este desapareció después de un poof. Reapareció en un lugar más alejado y volvió a leer el papel.

**-¿Qué es lo que haces?- **el zorro le preguntó dentro de su cabeza

-lo sabrás pronto. ¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long!- las esferas brillaron y un dragón gigante salió de ahí, todo se oscureció y los que lo podían ver, se sorprendieron

-dime tus deseos- dijo el dragón de color verde con ojos rojos

-¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?

-así es, no hay límite

-quiero que revivas a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por esta guerra, por favor- dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia

-un deseo fácil- los ojos del dragón brillaron -esta hecho, tienes dos deseos más- ante esto, Naruto sonrío mucho

-¿¡En verdad lo hiciste?!

-así es, ¿No tienes otro deseo?

-sí, tengo algunos, pero...- Naruto toco su estomago y después miro al dragón -hay un zorro gigante en mi interior

**-espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

-estoy seguro que él no quería estar dentro de mí, fue por culpa de un ser maligno y que causo todo esto. Por favor, libéralo de mi

**-¿Estás seguro? ¿Es seguro?**

-Kurama, tú nos salvaste a todos. Yo...jeje, voy a extrañarte, aunque no lo creas... yo quiero que seas libre

-de acuerdo- los ojos brillaron y el cuerpo de Naruto brilló intensamente, después de unos instantes, un zorro gigante apareció a lado de Naruto. -te queda un deseo

-Naruto, tú...hiciste eso...gracias- ambos se miraron y el rubio les extendió su puño, el zorro junto su puño con él

-nos vemos, Kurama- Naruto dio la media vuelta -te dejo el último a ti, amigo

-je, otra vez diciendo tonterías. Adiós, Uzumaki Naruto. -"Gracias por la aventura, pero ahora es tiempo, de que yo encuentre mi propio camino"

-¿Cual es tu deseo? Solo te queda uno y luego desapareceré

-mm, déjame pensar por un momento.

El zorro empezó a ver a su alrededor, ¿Para qué quedarse ahí? Esa gente no lo aceptaría y no tendría porque quedarse ahí.

-escúchame bien, quiero encontrar mi propio camino, me llevarás a un mundo, dimensión, lo que sea para encontrarlo, sino me parece, tendrás que llevarme a otro, hasta que lo encuentre

-excelente, eres el primero que me pide algo así, que así sea entonces, Kurama, biju de nueve colas. - un brillo se formo y los dos se fueron de ahí, para siempre.

Cuando Naruto regresó con sus amigos, estaba más feliz que nunca. Nadie supo como habían revivido, pero nadie optó por preguntar. La paz se logró, por primera vez en todo el mundo ninja. Naruto Uzumaki, había odiado al zorro por mucho tiempo, pero solo hasta que lo comprendió, se dio cuenta de que ese zorro, era el único que estuvo a su lado aunque no fuera de la forma de quisiera, él siempre estuvo ahí, los dos encerrados por un mismo sello. Ahora, era algo irónico, pero lo extrañaba. El camino de Naruto Uzumaki y Kurama se separa, pero el de cada uno, inicia a partir de ahora. El primero busca el título de Hokage, el otro, busca encontrar su camino, su objetivo en la vida. Naruto recordará por siempre a ese zorro con problemas de actitud, por el resto de su vida.

-"te deseo lo mejor, Kurama"- pensó el rubio desde el monumento de los rostros Hokage, viendo el amanecer.

* * *

**Esto es casi como un prólogo, pero mejor lo pongo como capítulo ya que es bastante relevante. Tal vez se pregunten, ¿Porque el título de la historia se llama así? Pues bueno, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. **


	2. El primero de muchos

**Gracias por el review S8, espero que este capítulo les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El primero de muchos.**

Después de unos segundos, aparecieron en un mundo nuevo, era algo sombrío, con un lago de color rojo, arboles muertos y con murciélagos volando. El Kyubi miró a su alrededor, pero el dragón no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?

**-estoy algo lejos, pero estoy hablando contigo con telepatía**

-¿Qué tipo de lugar es este? De seguro que es otro mundo, raro, es extraño

**-este un mundo donde los monstruos y los humanos no se llevan bien, más sin embargo hay una escuela que les imparte conocimientos sobre los humanos y ayuda, a que exista una paz entre los humanos y monstruos**

-jajaja, está es la tontería más grande que he escuchado en siglos. ¿Realmente crees que exista algo así?

**-¿Por qué no lo compruebas? Tú quieres buscar una meta, aquí parece un buen lugar para iniciar. Cuando estés convencido, llámame.- **la voz del dragón se dejó de escuchar.

-pues vamos a ver-"aunque sea de monstruos, soy demasiado grande y poderoso para esas criaturas. No puedo creer que me voy a transformar en esto, pero bueno, es del único idiota que me acuerdo"- el zorro era tan astuto, que tomo la forma de humano de Naruto, pero seguía teniendo sus ojos rojos y colmillos afilados. -"solo tengo que mezclarme con esos monstruos y veamos si hay algo que me interese".

El Kyubi fue ha mezclarse entre la escuela, era mirado por todos, pues sus ropas eran extrañas. Este dio un salto y subió hasta la azotea para mirarlo todo mejor, realizo un henge y la ropa de los demás alumnos fue copiada.

-"no le veo lo especial en este mundo, es muy aburrido, me esperaba un caos o monstruos fuertes, si es que existen"- en eso ve como una chica con cabello plateado y ojos rojos, además de un poder bastante grande, estaba derrotando un ave gigantesca, parecía un fénix. Lo derrotó con una patada -"no puede ser, un fénix que es una criatura muy poderosa fue derrotado por esa niña, pero algo me dice, que ese no es todo su potencial"- de pronto el zorro tuvo una idea, tal vez ya sabía que hacer -"hey dragón, ¿Puede entrar cualquiera en esta escuela?"

**-si, cualquier monstruo puede entrar, un dato más**

-¿Qué?

**-el Kyubi es considerado un dios en este mundo, eres una de las criaturas más poderosas que hay, eres de un rango S, algo fuera de los estatus normales.**

-¡Eso es! Creo que lo tengo

**-¿Tú propio camino?**

-sí, bueno, algo así. Excepcional, eso es lo que soy yo, por eso nadie puede entender la magnitud de mi fuerza

**-¿Y?**

-dragón, formaremos una especia de grupo, nada de fraternidades estúpidas o grupos de amigos, no, esto será algo diferente. Seres como yo, como tú, alrededor de todas las dimensiones y mundos existentes.

**-¿Te refieres a una eminencia?**

-eso exactamente, una eminencia, alguien que destaca por sobre todos los demás por alguna virtud o poder o lo que sea. Sí, haremos un grupo de eso

**-¿Haremos?**

-así es, tú eres algo fuera de lo común, tú y yo formaremos a Las Eminencias, solo los más fuertes estarán admitidos

**-¿Y con que objetivo? **

-...no lo sé, solo era una idea, aún no tengo un objetivo en la vida, ¿Te unirás?- el dragón pidió tiempo para pensar, lo que Kurama proponía era algo muy grande, algo que posiblemente causaría un caos algún día. De hecho el dragón no sabía como las esferas habían quedado en ese mundo, era completamente diferente a lo que su ojos acostumbraban. Se esperaba a Goku o alguien de los que ya conocía, pero no fue así. Entonces, la pregunta verdadera que debería hacerse era: ¿Como habían llegado ahí? Era obvio que era alguien, pero, ¿Con qué propósito?

**-déjame pensarlo, te dejo por ahora- **su voz se dejo de escuchar, así que el zorro fue a reclutar al posible miembro de su nuevo grupo, en el cual no habría amistad o una fraternidad, aún no tenía un objetivo, pero tendría que inventarse uno. Así es como Kurama fue con la chica que había derrotado a ese fénix.

* * *

En el campo de batalla.

-reconozcan su lugar- dijo la chica dejando a todos en K.O. Por lo que le habían dicho -¿Eh?

-como me esperaba, eres alguien fuerte para ser una niña- ella frunció el ceño

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-no juzgues mi apariencia solo porque me veo así, soy Kurama- este se transformo y se volvió bastante grande -el biju más fuerte de todos

-"¿Kyubi? El único monstruo que me supera, por tener nueve colas, ¿Pero como es que esta aquí? Es solo una leyenda"-y...¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el zorro volvió a su forma humana

-he visto lo que has hecho y tienes más potencial del que has mostrado, quiero que te unas a mí,¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Moka Akashiya-"esperen, este tipo esta diciendo que...ah, otro desgraciado que quiere que me case o algo así"- lo siento pero no estoy interesada en casarme, aunque seas alguien muy poderoso

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Niña tonta! ¡Estoy diciendo que te unas a un grupo que estoy formando, no que nos casemos!- dijo casi sacando fuego de la boca y al estilo de Iruka cuando regañaba a Naruto, con su cabeza gigantesca

-oh vaya, hasta que por fin hay alguien que no quiere asesinarme o tomarme como su mujer. Bueno, ¿Y de que se trata?

-¿El grupo?

-sí, eso.

-pues...-"mierda, aún no tengo un objetivo, ¿Qué le digo? ¡Me escuchas estúpido dragón! Maldito seas, te echare la culpa a ti"-pues bien, yo aún no tengo esa información, yo solo soy el que tuvo la idea, hay otro ser que se encarga de eso

-¿Y cuantos miembros tienen?

-solo dos, contándome a mi- a Moka se le puso una gotita en la cabeza

-tengo que pensarlo, aunque no creo que pueda unirme- dijo mostrando el rosario -esto es un sello

-¿Estas sellada?

-si, solo puedo salir cuando se me quita el rosario y solo Tsukune puede hacerlo

-ja, eso no es problema. El otro miembro del grupo puede conceder cualquier deseo, el que tú quieras.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo con ilusión en sus ojos

-sí, ¿¡Acaso piensas que esto es una broma?!

-sí vieras todas las cosas que pasan aquí, si, se podría creer que estas bromeando

-PUES NO LO ES, he dicho que debes ser una de las personas más fuertes para estar en el grupo de Las Eminencias

-"podría pedir mi libertad, Omote por un lado y yo por el otro o podría...pedir...lo que yo quiera"-llévame con ese tipo y entonces ya veremos

-espera hasta mañana

-¡No puedo esperar!- le dijo, pero el zorro odiaba que le gritaran

-QUE ESPERES, DIJE-dijo mostrando un aura completamente poderosa

-"este tipo tiene problemas de actitud"-esta bien, pero si no regresas, voy a hacer que reconozcas tu lugar, te lo juro- sin más, el zorro se fue y ella también se fue por su lado.

-"¿Donde esta ese maldito dragón cuando se le necesita?".

* * *

Mientras el Kyubi estuvo hablando con Moka, "el maldito dragón" había estado ocupado en sus pensamientos, en el aire.

-"¿Quien pudo? ¿Quien es lo suficientemente fuerte como para viajar a otra dimensión? Si la puso ahí, tal vez no era la primera vez que entraba, la puso ahí para algo malo, de hecho este deseo ya es lo suficientemente malo. Lamentablemente no me pude negar, pero..."- el dragón lo medito un poco más -"podría utilizar esto a mi favor, las demás dimensiones no deben de ser perturbadas por otras, causaría un caos completo"

**-maldito dragón, ¿Donde te has metido?- **el dragón no le había echo caso a todo lo que le había maldecido el zorro, pues tendría que trabajar con él, era justo lo que Kurama quería, un objetivo para un grupo que no tiene nada que ver, no serían amigos, ni fraternidades estúpidas, ni nada de eso. No serían tampoco héroes, ni antihéroes, sería algo más, algo más profundo y eso, era lo que buscaba el dragón, habría que descubrir quien y para que había puesto las esferas ahí, como obtuvo esas habilidades y qué era.

-Kurama, ¿Obtuviste tú miembro?

**-casi, ¿Ya tienes el objetivo?**

-de hecho, sí, lo tengo. Pero te lo diré mañana, junta a esa chica y a cualquiera que agarres de aquí. Explora Kurama, camina alrededor de este nuevo mundo, tal vez y encuentras algo interesante.

**-espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que estás dentro?**

-exactamente eso. Buscar una meta en la vida, es casi lo más fácil de encontrar y lo más difícil de realizar, pero tú todavía estás a tiempo de encontrarlo. Ve y explora, busca y encuentra, estoy seguro que este es un buen inicio. Nos vemos.

* * *

**Veamos que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Adiós. **


	3. Despedida

**Capítulo 3: Despedida.**

El zorro no estaba muy contento, tendría que esperar un día y socializar con esos monstruos, pero lo pensó detenidamente y descubrió que no estaría nada mal. Todos eran monstruos, así que no había problema. Decidió entrar a un salón, el que fuera, se sentó en la única silla vacía, hasta el fondo. Como era de costumbre, Kurama se durmió.

-hey- dijo una chica con el cabello rosa y ojos verdes -Tsukune, ¿Quien es él?

-eh, Moka-san, ¿Quien?

-él- dijo señalando al chico rubio que estaba dormido en la clase -lo van a regañar si sigue durmiendo

-no te preocupes, además- pero Moka lo quedo mirando -yo lo despertaré Moka-san, así no se meterá en problemas

Tsukune fue directo a donde estaba el chico rubio, lo movió un poco para poder despertarlo, el muchacho noto los ojos rojos de ese dormilón, además de esas marcas extrañas de sus mejillas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo con una voz bastante potente

-bueno...yo...

-¡Habla!

-si sigues durmiendo, cuando el sensei venga te regañaran

-y que me importa lo que diga el sensei- dijo volviéndose a acomodar y sacando una cola para usarla como almohada

-wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Moka -eres un, ¿Kitsune?

-el Kyubi para ser más exactos

-¿¡Kyubi?!- dijo asustada -pensé que solo eras una leyenda

-hmp, por supuesto que no, yo soy real. ¿Tú que eres?

-¿Yo?- ella se señalo -soy un vampiro

-¿Y tú?

-yo también soy un vampiro- dijo Tsukune -soy igual que Moka-san

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una profesora con grandes pechos, con unos lentes de lectura y una cola de gato saliendo de su falda

-Buenos días, Nekonome-sensei- saludaron todos, excepto el Kyubi -oh, ¿Quien eres tú?

-mi nombre es Kurama, el Kyubi

-¡Ooooohh!- se escucho en todo el salón

-¿Estudiante de intercambio?

-sí-"que tontos son aquí, podría hasta entrar hasta un asesino en serie y nadie se habría dado cuenta".

Kurama no duró mucho en las clases, pues todo era tan aburrido que solo se dormía. Las clases acabaron y por fin llego el día siguiente. Kurama fue de nuevo al mismo salón, buscando con su olfato a esa vampira de cabello plateado.

-ah, buenos días, Kurama-san- esto al zorro no le agrado en lo más mínimo y sus ojos se pusieron rojos brillantes -¿Eh?

-¡Soy solo Kurama!

-perdón Kurama-san, ups, lo volví a decir, lo siento

-bueno, necesito hablar contigo y con ese chico- dijo señalando a Tsukune

-¿Para que?

-¡Solo vengan y ya!

Ambos fueron a la azotea de la academia.

-bien, Tsukune, quítale el rosario, necesito hablar con la vampira interior

-Moka-san, ¿Esta bien?

-"um, Ura-chan, ¿Ya has hablado con él?"

**-sí, necesito discutir unos asuntos con ese zorro, dile a Tsukune que esta bien- **Tsukune le quita el rosario y la Moka interna aparece.

**-así esta mejor- **los tres escucharon la voz del dragón **-ahora les explicare de que trata todo esto. Yo soy el dragón Sheng Long que vive en las esferas del dragón. El mundo donde estamos, no es al que pertenezco, si alguien me trajo aquí debe ser por algo**

-¿Quien te trajo aquí?

**-no lo sé, solo desperté un día aquí. Tienen que encontrar a esa persona y saber lo que en verdad planea**

-te ayudaré, pero tienes que conceder mi deseo- le grito Moka

**-lo haré, en cuanto acabes la misión del grupo, eres una Eminencia ahora, solo tienes que acatar esta orden, tómalo o déjalo**

-"¿De que están hablando?"- Tsukune no entendía mucho, pero decidió preguntar -¿Que pasara si no encuentras esa persona?

**-un desequilibrio entre este universo y otro alternativo se formara, en cualquier caso, tú mundo como lo conoces cambiaría completamente. O puede pasar una autodestrucción. **

-¡Les ayudare también!

-no es necesario- el zorro saco un látigo -solo nos estorbarías, además que el rosario no funciona cuando está este látigo.

-¡Eso es del director!

**-tú mundo esta en peligro, Tsukune-san. Debes quedarte a enfrentar lo que venga después. Moka Akashiya estará bien, cuando acabemos, la regresaremos a este mundo. **

-Tsukune- Moka se acercó a él -tengo que irme

-Moka-san, yo quiero decirte...se que no puedo detenerte- el joven le toca la mejilla a Ura y se sonrojan los dos -te voy a extrañar mucho, pero...¡No voy a hacer una poligamia! Te voy a esperar Moka-san

-tú sangre es solo mía, así que...no puedes estar con nadie más- dijo sonrojada, Tsukune sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios, Moka correspondió y enrosco en brazos a Tsukune para disfrutar más ese momento. El zorro solo se quedo viendo con un poco de enojo.

**-¿Celoso o que?**

-"por favor, ¿Qué ha pasado con la nueva generación? A estos chicos solo les importa estar con la chica que más les gusta y vivir feliz, en mis tiempos no había nada de eso. Necesitamos a alguien de la vieja escuela, alguien que mate, que ya no tenga nada"

**-hmp, tengo el sitio perfecto, alguien de la vieja escuela.**

-Moka-san- ambos se separan -te voy a esperar, por favor regresa

-no te preocupes Tsukune, voy a regresar- Moka se dio la media vuelta

-¡Te quiero Moka-san!- dijo con fuerza, Moka regreso para besarlo una vez más

-yo también, te quiero mucho

**-Kurama, espero que estés dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que has causado por tú deseo. Esto en realidad no debió pasar ahora, ya alteramos esta dimensión**

-¿Y que? Pareciera que no se fueran a separar esos dos. ¡Ya es hora tortolitos!- le grito a Moka

-adiós Tsukune- Moka le dio una sonrisa y se fue hacia donde estaba el zorro -y bien

-iremos por otro miembro

-¿Donde?

**-en la era Meiji. **

-¿Para que? Yo ya estoy aquí

-necesitamos a alguien más competente, con la habilidad del asesinato. Alguien de la vieja escuela.

Así, después de una luz segadora, Tsukune se despide de su amor, Akashiya Moka. Mientras ella toca sus labios durante el viaje a la siguiente dimensión, recordando ese beso. 


	4. De la vieja escuela

**Doy una gran disculpa por no publicar un capítulo después de meses, pero aun no estaba tan inspirado. Espero que les guste, en serio lo siento. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: De la vieja escuela. **

El pequeño grupo de tan solo 3 miembros, se dirige a una dimensión desconocida, mientras viajan, todo se ve como si fuera un túnel sin fondo y todo se ve de colores, parecía como si no se movieran, pero en realidad iban a una velocidad sorprendente.

Mientras viajaban, el dragón veía a sus "compañeros" muy distantes, quizás demasiado para ser del mismo equipo. El zorro era un animal solitario por naturaleza y los vampiros, eran igual de solitarios y orgullosos.

-"estos dos necesitan a alguien que les enseñe el trabajo en equipo. Estaba pensando que alguien muy fuerte estaría bien, la era Meiji sería bueno para eso... pero"- él los volvió a ver, Moka estaba en sus pensamientos y el zorro estaba sin hacer nada. -"creo que ya sé quién, pero debe ser en el momento indicado".

Así, el astuto dragón cambia el rumbo sin que nadie se de cuenta. En cuanto abrieron los ojos, se confundieron al ver una ciudad, al parecer seguían en Japón. El zorro volvió a transformarse en Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dragón estúpido, esto no creo que sea la era Meiji

-el zorro gigante tiene la razón, esto sigue siendo Japón, pero en años anteriores

-**exacto, esto sigue siendo Japón, pero en un tiempo diferente al de ustedes, en realidad si estamos en otra dimensión**

-¿En serio?- dijo sarcásticamente, Moka -todo aquí me parece muy normal, debería de cambiar mi forma a la de la otra Moka, podrían descubrir lo que soy

-**no te preocupes, eso es exactamente lo que quiero**

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada -¿Por qué yo y no el estúpido zorro que nada más se la pasa durmiendo?

-¡Maldita niñata!- ambos se quedaron viendo con rabia y con el ceño fruncido -¡Yo soy el jefe! Sin mí, seguirías en ese mundo tan estúpido. "convivencia entre humanos", vaya tontería, en mi mundo no hay nada de eso

-en el mio si lo hay y no es mi culpa, además ¿¡Quién te da el derecho de hablarme así?!

-¡Yo le hablo así a quién yo quiera!

* * *

-"rayos, pero es justamente lo que necesito"- el dragón los llevo a lo que parecía un orfanato o algo parecido.

-no te necesito en este maldito grupo, ¡Te voy a dar tú merecido!- Moka rápidamente dio una patada

-¡Ubícate en tú lugar!- pero la patada es parada por una sola mano

-por favor, ¿Crees que con eso vas a hacerme algo a mí?- después de darle bastantes vueltas, la suelta hacia el orfanato, destruyendo una pared.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del orfanato, en la puerta principal.

-¿Oíste eso, Miho?- preguntó un chico de 13 años con playera roja sin mangas, cabello café y ojos del mismo color, además de sus tenis blancos y pantalones de mezclilla.

-proviene de atrás del orfanato

-quédate aquí, iré a revisar que sucede

-Seiya...- dijo preocupada -ten cuidado, por favor

-claro- Seiya se va directo a la parte trasera del orfanato en el que alguna vez estuvo. -"¿Qué será lo que sucede? Pero, siento un poder muy fuerte"- cuando por fin llega, ve a una chica de cabellos plateados sujetada por el cuello por un joven rubio.

-espero que hayas aprendido la lección, vampira

-"¿Vampira? ¿De qué esta hablando? No es momento de pensar en eso, ¡Debo de ayudarla!"- Seiya se dirige al chico rubio -más vale que dejes en paz a esa señorita, o lo haré yo

-jaja, si claro, chico, mejor vete a jugar a otro lado

-bueno, pero luego no digas que te lo advertí- Seiya se mueve a la misma velocidad de Moka y le da una patada bien puesta al Kyubi, luego atrapa a Moka -¿Estás bien?

-no necesito tú ayuda- dijo volteando su cabeza a otro lado, confundiendo a Seiya

-jaja, eres muy débil, ¿Realmente crees que con ese golpe puedes hacerme algo? ¿A mí, el Kyubi?- el Kyubi se levanta como si nada y con golpes y patadas empieza a vencer a Seiya, sacándole sangre por la boca.

-"¿Qué es este tipo? Sus golpes no son normales... y se mueve muy rápido"- el Kyubi lo deja tirado en el suelo, con un pequeño charco de sangre.

-hmp, no eres nada, chico.

-"no creo que se levante de eso, además no parece tener más de 14 años, no creo que aguante semejante castigo"-no era necesario que hicieras eso, puede estar muerto

-¿Y qué? Tú causaste todo esto

-tú también lo hiciste- mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, un aura de color azul se forma en el cuerpo de Seiya y se vuelve a levantar con sangre por la boca -¿Uh? ¿Sigue vivo?-"su Youki está aumentando, y sube aún más"

-tú no eres normal... así que no me voy a contener- él comenzó a mover sus brazos de forma extraña, los dos lo vieron extraño, entonces Moka se dio cuenta de lo que seguía después -¡Meteoro pegaso!

-¿¡Qué?!- de su puño salían muchos meteoros de color azul, que en realidad eran los puños de Seiya, pues el zorro se podía verlos, pero Moka no podía. El zorro pudo esquivarlos

-¡Haaaa!- uno de estos logro darle y de ahí ya fue más fácil, puesto que los demás golpes acertaron, logrando la caída del Kyubi.

-increíble- Moka estaba sorprendida -"solo es un chico, ¿Y puede hacer semejante técnica?"

**-sorprendida, ¿No es así?- **le dijo el dragón **-sabía que era mejor traerlos aquí. Ese chico en verdad es de la vieja escuela, mucho antes de que tú mundo se formara, (**antes que RV existiera, Saint Seiya ya existía) **este ya existía, él es uno de los mejores, ****el caballero de bronce de Pegaso**

-¿Caballero?

**-es una larga historia, pero te diré que tiene que ver con los dioses mitológicos- **todo esto también lo escucho el zorro. **-él definitivamente debe estar en nuestro grupo**

-"es un chico, pero... reconozco un guerrero cuando lo veo. Cualquiera hubiera huido de nuestra batalla, pero ese chico no tiene ninguna duda, sin embargo, no es tan fuerte"- Seiya se acercó a Moka, después de limpiarse un poco la sangre.

-¿Estás bien?

-sí... ¿Quién eres?

-soy Seiya, ¿Y tú?

-Akashiya Moka- ambos se dieron un apretón de manos

-bueno, Moka, yo me voy, no te metas en problemas- Seiya se despide con la mano y se va a su casa.

**-¿En serio crees que no es tan fuerte? Él en verdad es mucho más fuerte que Moka e incluso, tal vez más fuerte que tú**

-"¿Cómo vamos a convencerlo de qué este en este grupo?"

-¿Qué no me escuchaste, vampira? Él es un puberto igual que tú

-¿A quién le importa tú opinión? Ese chico posee mucho potencial, además te metió una paliza

-¡Pues iré por la revancha!

* * *

Así los dos van hacia la casa de Seiya, el dragón les dijo por donde ir y así es como llegaron. El Kyubi abrió la puerta con una patada y Seiya se dio cuenta y fue a ver que pasaba.

-ah, ¡Eres tú!- le señaló el caballero

-vine a darte tú merecido

-no quiero hacerte daño, así que vete de aquí-"sobrevivió a mis meteoros, pero no lo hice con todo mi poder, ya que no se si es un caballero o no"-¡Dame tu fuerza, pegaso!- los golpes fueron esquivados y detenidos por el Kyubi -¡No puede ser!

-ahora es mi turno- el zorro le dio combinaciones de golpes por todo el estomago, pero Seiya también le contesto con una patada.

-"él no es humano, de eso estoy seguro"- él va hacia una caja extraña que tiene el símbolo de un pegaso, al jalar la cadena, una armadura cubre el cuerpo de Seiya era muy elegante y él se sentía con mucho más poder que antes. -"¡Ahora elevare mi cosmos y le derrotaré!"- Seiya hizo las mismas poses anteriores -¡Meteoro pegaso!- el Kyubi no pudo esquivarlos debido que estos se movían a la velocidad del sonido, algo demasiado poderoso para un chico como él.

-"estaba equivocado... al parecer... hay personas muy fuertes haya afuera"- el rubio sale volando afuera de la casa.

-"todavía no he perdido, pero... es prueba suficiente"-tú...- el Kyubi se levantó

-¿Aún puedes levantarte después de eso?

-tú si que eres lo que buscamos

-¿Buscamos?- el caballero mira que Moka estaba ahí también -¿Tú también?

**-yo te lo puedo explicar**

-¿¡Quién eres?!

**-tranquilo, te lo contaré todo y tú nos dirás si vale la pena o no- **el dragón le cuenta el peligro que puede haber entre las dimensiones sino atrapan al que ha llevado a Sheng Long ahí, ya que estás no deben de ser perturbadas por otras, ya que podría causar una catástrofe.

-lo entiendo... iré con ustedes y les ayudaré. Si el mundo está en problemas, yo como caballero de Atena les prestaré mi ayuda.

Así es como este muchacho se une a la aventura y a un grupo tan disparejo como este.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, el Seiya de esta historia es después de lo de poseidon, y cambie de planes e introduje a Seiya antes de tiempo, ya que antes de que existiera Naruto, ¡Seiya era mi personaje favorito, él que nunca se rinde y se sigue levantando hasta el final! ¡Él no podía faltar en este equipo! **

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **

******Fecha del Próximo capítulo: 16/03/13.**


	5. El enemigo

**Aquí esta el capítulo, despupes de mucho. Perdón por eso, pero es por eso que escribí 2000 palabras esta vez llenas de acción. **

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El enemigo. **

De nuevo estamos con este grupo de "eminencias". Recordemos que en este equipo solo están las personas más fuertes de todo el universo, aunque alguien no está muy conforme con su grupo.

-"¡Maldita suerte! ¿Por qué me haces tener de compañía a estos niñatos pubertos?"- le dijo al dragón, con disgusto en su voz

**-...tú los escogiste**

-"¡Tú me trajiste a los lugares incorrectos!"

**-tranquilízate, es más fácil si son jóvenes. Deberías de darle una oportunidad a la nueva generación**

-"vaya tontería, estos niños son unos novatos"- los tres iban caminando de forma separada, Seiya iba con las manos detrás de su nuca, el zorro transformado en Naruto iba con las manos en la bolsa y no quería ver a nadie y Moka solo caminaba normal mientras veía a todos lados por si había alguien alrededor que la viera en forma de vampiro.

**-tengo una idea genial, Kurama. ¿Por qué no haces un grupo de Eminencias junior o algo parecido? Ya sabes, ellos no están a tú altura, por eso los apartarás**

-"me parece bien, después de todo, nadie está a mi nivel"-bueno, dragón, ¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?

-¡Alto!- dijo Moka -solo andamos dando vueltas por las dimensiones, pero no hay nada de lo que dices, ¿Dónde está el peligro y las cosas malas que pasarían?

-ella tiene razón, si no hay ninguna amenaza, entonces no le veo el sentido de que esté aquí con ustedes- dijo Seiya, mientras se acomodaba la caja de la armadura que llevaba detrás.

**-¿¡Qué no entienden nada?! ¡La única razón por la cual no ha pasado nada es por qué las esferas no se han repartido por el universo! Es debido al deseo del Kyubi...**

-¡¿Entonces por qué no te quedas con él?! Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en mi mundo- dijo la vampiresa con un sonrojo hasta el final

-¡Tú solo quieres ir a ver a tú novio, chica puberta!

-¡Cállate!- así los dos se empezaron a insultar entre ellos, a Seiya solo se le puso una gotita en la cabeza

-"no hay duda de que son grandes amigos"-oye dragón, ¿Por qué nos reuniste si no necesitas ayuda?

**-¡Eso es lo que no me dejaron explicar! Yo también tengo mi dimensión en un mundo llamado: "Dragon Ball", pero por alguna razón aparecí en el mundo del Kyubi. Alguien debió llevarme ahí con un propósito, y no uno bueno. Además, en cuanto acabe el deseo del zorro, las esferas del dragón se esparcirán por las dimensiones y por el mismo deseo de encontrarse, estás se unirán **

-¿En serio?

**-¡Sí! ¿Creen que esto era una broma? ¡No es un juego de niños! ¡Esto es serio!- **al zorro no le importaba mucho lo que pasará, sobre todo por qué eso no le incumbía. Moka solo quería hacer su deseo realidad, tampoco le importaba lo que pasará con las demás dimensiones. Seiya era él único que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que no pasará nada.

-...eso no es lo que yo te pedí- dijo la vampiresa y el zorro -yo quiero que mi deseo se haga realidad.

**-malditos egoístas y orgullosos, nunca debí pedir su ayuda- **los dos mencionados recapacitan, pero el dragón se fue y los dejo ahí. En eso unos aplausos se escucharon detrás de ellos.

-¡Bravo! Sabía que no llegarían lejos, tan solo mírense- dijo un hombre vestido con traje formal, su cabello era largo y negro, estaba hecho una cola y parecía muy fuerte, el color de sus ojos no se veía por qué unos lentes los tapaba

-¿¡Quién eres tú?!- le señalo Seiya, el caballero de pegaso

-oh, perdón, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Ryusske, mi apellido no importa en realidad. Sabía que Sheng-Long estaba loco de remate para llamar a gente como ustedes. En realidad soy un genio, jajaja

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Es de tu dimensión, Moka?

-no, nunca lo he visto, ¿Y tú zorro?

-no, no es de la mía

-pues tampoco es de la mía- dijo el caballero -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-casi nada, solo quiero divertirme un rato, jaja. En realidad quiero saber quién es más fuerte, ¿El bien o el mal? Tómenlo como un experimento. Si ustedes le hubieran hecho caso al dragón, yo no existiría

-¿¡A qué te refieres?!

-yo vengo del futuro, niños. Tengo la capacidad de viajar entre las dimensiones por medio de un agujero de gusano que yo mismo puedo crear. Es así como encontré las esferas y pedí mis deseos, pero deje al último a su suerte, le dije al dragón que desapareciera completamente, pero ese maldito de Goku me detuvo. No tuve opción más que volver al pasado donde él es menos poderoso y así puse las esferas en un lugar que nunca pensé que lo encontrarían- el hombre se quita los lentes y el zorro se queda con la boca abierta, tenía el Rinnegan puesto -pero al parecer lo encontraron, los estuve vigilando por un rato sin que me pudieran ver, pero sabía que no me detendrían. Un grupo de personas que solo piensan en ellos mismos, ¡No pueden ganarme!

-¡Te vamos a detener!- Seiya se puso su armadura -¡Meteoros de pegaso!

-jajaja- este se teleportó arriba de ellos -Ka-me-ha-me...¡Haaaaa!- el ataque casi le da a Seiya, pero el Kyubi logra salvarlo

-Kyubi... gracias

-uno de mis deseos fue pedir el poder infinito, eso me costo dos deseos en realidad, pero logré que el dragón me diera los poderes de todos los demás universos que existen, como este, por ejemplo- este solo mueve su mano y hace un corte tremendo que corta la armadura de Seiya

-"acaso... ¿Es la espada excalibur?"- Seiya no podía entender como tenía esa técnica si es solo para quienes han servido a Atena con su vida

-esta espada es la más poderosa del mundo, el Jigen-Tou (espada dimensional)- Moka fue atacarlo con toda su fuerza, pero ni así le podía hacer algo, pues él esquivaba todos sus ataques -Youho Saishusui- Moka escupió sangre al contacto del golpe, sus órganos internos habían sido golpeados brutalmente

-¡Ahhhh!- Moka queda tirada en el piso, temblando y escupiendo sangre de su boca

-¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que seguir peleando!

-tienes mucho valor, Seiya de pegaso. Pero ya es hora de que te retires de ser caballero- pronto los dos hacen las mismas poses con sus brazos -¡Pegasus Ryu sei ken!

-¡METEORO PEGASO!

Los meteoros chocaron uno contra el otro a la velocidad del sonido, hasta que después fue a la velocidad de la luz y seguían chocando. Ryusske con la mano vacía hizo una esfera enorme de color roja, era enorme y muy poderosa, el zorro hizo una biju dama y se la lanzó a ese hombre.

-supernova- los dos ataques chocaron y nadie cedía

-"es... muy fuerte... no puedo... hacer nada"- Moka estaba dando las últimas y su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado -"...maldición, yo solo quería... lo único que deseaba era... volver a ver a mi madre..."- Moka derrama lágrimas -"pero ahora no se hará realidad nunca... y ahora... ¿Voy a... morir?"- Moka se arrastra entre el piso y mira como Seiya cae demolido por esos meteoros y su armadura se hace pedazos, así como su cuerpo está con sangre y a sus ojos se les va la luz -"Seiya está peor que yo... perdón por ser egoísta con algo que debería de importarme, lo siento"- ella siente que sus ojos se quieren cerrar y que su cuerpo ya no responde

-"no Moka, aún no me he dado por vencido"- el cosmos de Seiya arde y por medio de esté se comunica con Moka

-"ya no podemos hacer nada, fallamos. Ríndete, ya no puedes más"

-el dragón nos confío el mundo... a nosotros, ¿No protegerlo es lo único que importa?- Seiya se pone de pie y su cosmos se vuelve de color dorado

-"Su Youki... ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡Cada vez aumenta más!"-¿De dónde... has sacado esa fuerza?

-"ese chico... ha elevado su poder muy alto"

-no importa que nuestros cuerpos estén deshechos, ¡Nuestro cosmo es inmortal!- su cuerpo se eleva hasta el cielo -voy a elevar mi cosmo hasta el infinito... ¡Asciende al cosmo infinito! OOHHHH- la armadura dorada de Sagitario cubre a Seiya y él se siente con mucho poder. Moka se queda impresionada y el zorro solo sonríe y le mete más fuerza a su ataque.

-jajaja, con o sin armadura de oro, yo soy invencible- con el sentir del Youki, Moka se da cuenta que hay 5 más de él.

-"maldito Rinnegan"- pensaba el zorro

-no podrán sobrevivir a estos 5 súper Kamehameha- los 5 ya tenían un potente Kamehameha en sus manos -y si lo esquivan, el mundo se hará pedazos, jajaja

-¡Cometa pegaso!- Seiya lanza un potente ataque de color dorado para apoyar la biju dama del Kyubi -Moka, no sé nada de ti, ¡Pero no puedes rendirte! ¡Eleva tú poder también! Para derrotar a este monstruo, solo podrá ser logrado por alguien que pelee hasta el fin, sin importar que estemos entre la vida y la muerte

-pero... es el fin, no podemos hacer nada

-¡Con toda la chingada!- dice el zorro -¡Maldita Moka, te necesitamos, joder! ¡Saca tus poderes de vampiro o lo que sea!

-¡Ya ríndanse! ¡Mi poder es infinito! Un trío de personas tan disparejas jamás podrá ganarme, es por eso que los malos de las historias son tan tontos, sus enemigos siempre son amigos, pero ustedes... ¡Todos son enemigos del otro! ¡Ni siquiera saben su nombre! Jajaja, ¡Tomen esto tontos!- el ataque fue tan fuerte que el zorro tuvo que transformarse en su forma real

-¡HAAA!- dijeron el zorro y el caballero

-"vaya, lograron emparejar las cosas, hmp"-creo que ya se olvidaron de mis clones

-¡Mierda!

-"no... tengo que hacer algo, le prometí a Tsukune que volvería... no puedo morir aquí"- Moka se levanta a duras penas -"maldito dragón, ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!"- en toda su tristeza, desesperación, el rosario de Moka emite un brillo -perdón, Omote- ella misma se lo saca y lo tira, así es como los poderes Shinzo de Moka despiertan y los clones son derrotados por ella, puesto que con las patadas, ¡Desintegraba al oponente!

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si estabas muerta

-...he resurgido, no voy a dejar que te adueñes de nada, por eso tuve que sacrificar una parte mí-"adiós, Omote, perdón Tsukune, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer"- Moka se mueve rápido y aparece detrás de Ryusske -¡Reconoce tú lugar!- la patada le dio de lleno y lo envío hacia su mismo ataque y la biju dama con el cometa pegaso, hubo una gran explosión después de eso.

-ah... pant... pant...- Moka quedo jadeando después de eso, además de tirada en el piso junto con Seiya ya sin la armadura

-bien hecho... Akashiya Moka- dijo el zorro dándole la mano para que se levantará. Ella la acepto

-gracias, Kyubi

-Kurama, ese es mi nombre real

-ya veo, Kurama entonces

-lo logramos, se acabó...- dijo Seiya, muy herido. El zorro en forma de Naruto lo carga en su espalda

-también lo hiciste bien, Seiya de pegaso

-je, gracias... supongo que tendré que ir a un hospital

-yo también- dijo Moka aún con sangre en la boca. -aunque... creo que hay algo que no podré curar- ella levanto su rosario, en donde estaba la esfera roja, había un corte en medio.

**-yo no diría eso**

-¡Estúpido dragón! ¡Estás aquí!- todos le dijeron

**-¿No quieres utilizar tú deseo ahora, Moka?**

-...deseo que repares mi rosario- así el rosario de Moka queda como nuevo, así como las heridas de todos se curan.

* * *

En otro lugar...

-lo han hecho bien, jeje. Pero todo va de acuerdo al plan, muahahaha

-señor Ryusske, ¡Pensé que había muerto!

-mataron a todos mis clones, pero siempre queda el original, **yo mismo. **No te preocupes, solo tuvieron suerte, solo eso.

* * *

**La batalla aún no ha acabado para este grupo disparejo, pero lo han hecho bien para su primera pelea. **

**¿Y ahora que pasará? **

**Ahora los capulos que siguen ya los tengo un poco vistos, solo falta pulirlos un poco, no tendrán que esperar tanto.**


	6. ¿Quién es el líder?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Quién es el líder?**

La batalla contra Ryusske había terminado y nuestros héroes estaban bien, después de todo, el dragón los curó a todos. Moka sonrío al ver su rosario, el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, estaba reparado y en perfectas condiciones.

-bueno, ¡Lo hicimos!- dijo Seiya alzando los brazos -bien hecho equipo

-¿Desde cuando somos tú equipo?- le dijo con disgusto, el zorro -¿Y cómo que "buen trabajo equipo"?- el zorro tenía una venita marcada en su cabeza -¡Este no es tú equipo!

-...ah, pero es que no tenemos líder y... pues- el caballero se puso a sudar un poco al ver la mirada fulminante del zorro -ya que yo soy el caballero con más años aquí... pues estaba pensando que...

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- los ojos de Kurama se pusieron rojos -¡Yo inicie este grupo! Además, tengo siglos viviendo, soy mucho más grande que tú

-jaja, eso se nota, Kurama- Moka se cruzo de brazos -creo que yo debería de ser la más capaz para liderar este... bueno, este equipo disparejo.

-¿¡Y tú por qué deberías ser la líder?!- preguntaron los dos

-¡Es más que obvio!- les gritó -tú eres un zorro gigante que solo se la pasa durmiendo, además de que eres un zorro viejo

-¡Cállate!

-y tú Seiya, tú eres un chico de 14 años, yo soy la mejor para esto, quién sabe lo que puedan hacer ustedes, par de locos- inmediatamente todos se dijeron de cosas y a discutir por eso, el dragón era el único ignorado. Pero hizo su aparición en frente de ellos.

-¡Ya cállense! No olviden quién los lleva de dimensión en dimensión

-¡Tú no cuentas, eres un dragón!- le gritaron los tres. Pero luego lo pensaron mejor, ya que el dragón era algo sensible -bueno pues, ¿Quién crees que debería ser el líder?

-mm, hasta que por fin piden mi opinión. Iba a decir que Kurama fuera ya que él nos convocó a todos, pero siempre me llama estúpido, así que ya no estás nominado- el Kyubi se enoja pero decide no hablar, Moka y Seiya se ríen de él -Moka es demasiado orgullosa, así que no podría mandarlos

-¿Qué?

-jajaja

-¡En tú cara, vampira!

-¡Cállate zorro!

-y Seiya... bueno, ya has liderado con un equipo anteriormente, así que lo más apto sería que tu liderarás este grupo- Seiya asiente con la cabeza -pero... este grupo es demasiado para ti

-¿Qué?

-entonces... solo me queda alguien, el líder será... ¡Tú!- el dragón miro a Moka y todos se quedaron con una interrogante en la cabeza

-hmp, sabía que reaccionarías, dragón

-¡No tú! Estoy hablando de Omote- Moka se va de espaldas junto con el zorro y Seiya se queda con una interrogante gigante en la cabeza -¿Dije algo malo?

-¿¡Estás de broma!? ¿¡Omote?!

-¿Quién es Omote?- pregunta el caballero

-es mi segunda personalidad

-¿Tienes segunda personalidad?

-sí, se parece un poco a mí, pero pensamos diferente. Te lo mostraré- Moka se pone el rosario de nuevo y Omote aparece en frente de ellos. El caballero se impresiona al ver como la chica ha cambiado; su cabello era rosado y largo, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, hermosos y con una brillante chispa en ellos y era muy hermosa también, aunque su pecho se hizo un poco más pequeño al igual que su trasero.

-¡Wow! ¡En realidad cambió!

-sí, sí lo que sea

-...¿Uh? ¿Qué me paso?- Omote se estiró un poco -siento que mi cuerpo está adormecido, ah, ¡Hola Kurama-san!- ella saludo con una sonrisa pero el zorro estaba muy enojado, Seiya se aguantó la risa pero luego estalló.

-¡Jajaja, Kurama-san, jajaja!

-...¡Estúpido dragón! ¿¡Cómo vas a nombrar jefa a esa niñita mimada?!- el zorro estaba casi, haciendo una biju dama de lo enojado que estaba.

-tranquilízate Kurama. Ella es una buena chica y tiene deseos muy puros por lo que no causaría problemas,¡Como otros!- todos miraron a otro lado y Moka se veía confundida.

-"Ura-chan, ¿Dónde está Tsukune?"

**-Omote, estamos en otra dimensión, acabo de tener una pelea mortal y... ¿¡Todavía me preguntas donde está Tsukune?!- **su contraparte no estaba muy contenta que digamos, Omote se asustó por la regañada que le metió Ura

-em, si derrotamos a alguien muy fuerte, ¿No deberíamos de celebrarlo?

La idea le llegó a los oídos de todos y aceptaron la idea, el zorro no quería aceptar a Omote como miembro del grupo, pero entonces se resignó y le dio una oportunidad al tocar su cabeza con su mano.

-está bien, eres la jefa, pero de Las Eminencias... Junior, junto con Seiya

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Yo soy una leyenda!

-¡Cállate niño! Yo sigo siendo el jefe aquí, ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?- el zorro hizo una mirad fulminante y Omote se asustó mucho y Seiya decidió no discutir con él. -así me gusta. Ahora, ¿Hay algún lugar en el que no exista alguien que pueda buscarnos pelea para descansar?

-conozco un buen lugar.

* * *

El dragón los llevó a un estadio de fútbol en asientos de primera fila. La gente estaba dividida entre japoneses y brasileños, de azul y amarillo.

-¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Japón está en las finales del mundial?- preguntó Seiya muy emocionado

**-sí, en está dimensión no hay nada más importante que el fútbol, nadie va a querer hacernos pelea aquí, el chico más importante aquí es...- **para cuando el dragón estaba explicando esto, el partido ya había comenzado

-Oliver Atom tiene el balón, hace una pared con Steve Hyuga y el dúo japones sigue avanzando hacia la portería brasileña

**-bueno, ya dijeron el nombre **

El partido siguió avanzando, nadie se esperaba que ahí, del lado japones había nada más y nada menos que una vampiresa, un caballero de Atena, un zorro gigante y un dragón arriba del estadio, observando la final del mundial del 2002: Japón vs. Brasil. Moka solo observaba pero le gustaba el juego que se estaba librando, todo pasaba tan lento y se hacía con tanto esfuerzo, que hasta Moka estaba como cualquier otro espectador del estadio. Al zorro parecía no interesarle mucho el juego, hasta que le cometen una falta a Oliver pero el arbitro no marca nada.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Maldito arbitro ciego!- gritó el zorro -¡Eso está más que claro!

-Kurama... ¿Desde cuando te gusta el fútbol?- le preguntó Seiya

-...¡No me gusta! Pero eso es una falta más que clara

-jijiji- Moka solo reía de lo que hacían sus nuevos compañeros

-¡Potente disparo de Steve Hyuga!- el balón se había puesto de color naranja o algo parecido y el portero no pudo hacer nada al respecto -¡GOL DE JAPÓN! ¡Que tiro más potente señores! ¡Ha atravesado la red!- efectivamente, la red se había roto ante el tiro del tigre y no solo eso, hasta el concreto de la pared estaba roto y el balón seguía girando

-¡WOOW!- el grito de los japoneses se escuchó en todo el estadio, era 1-0 a favor de su equipo.

El partido se siguió desarrollando con mucho entusiasmo, momentos dramáticos ya que Brasil iba ganando por un gol de Carlos Santana y todos esperaban el empate; el dragón sonreía, se les veía más unidos a esos tres y todo gracias al deporte que nos une a todos: el fútbol. El partido acabó en penales después de los tiempos extra. Un grito de gloria y de felicidad se escuchó al ver como Oliver Atom había metido el último penal y les había dado la victoria y la copa del mundo a Japón. Después de todo, todos ya están un poco más unidos ahora.


	7. De regreso

**Perdón por tardar tanto, bastantes meses creo. La verdad no planeo no acabar esta historia, las ideas no me vienen cuando quiero además de que no puedo con todas las historias que tengo, pero bueno, me sigo esforzando. **

**Aquí esta la conti, SKYRESS. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: De regreso.**

Después del gran partido de la selección de Japón contra Brasil, el mejor equipo del mundo, Las Eminencias regresan al mundo de la vampiresa, ya que Omote presionó mucho para volver a ver a su amor platónico (por culpa de OTRAS chicas), Aono Tsukune, y como ella era la jefa, le hicieron caso, sobre todo el estúpido dragón, como le llamaba el zorro, de hecho, lo está llamando así en este preciso momento.

-"¡Estúpido dragón! ¿¡Por qué está maldita niña no está mandando a ese patético mundo de parodia?! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!"- el zorro tenía una venita y sus ojos brillaban al ver a Omote, ella estaba de espaldas con cierto temor.

-"siento que alguien me está deseando la muerte en estos momentos"- la pelirosada sentía una gran mirada asesina detrás suyo pero no quería voltearse por miedo.

**-Kurama, tranquilo. Es la jefa después de todo**

-"¿¡Después de todo?! ¡Tú la elegiste! ¡Ella no me manda, yo soy el centro de está maldita organización!"- el zorro siguió molestando al dragón y gritándole internamente, este ya se estaba acostumbrando, ya que no le importaba mucho las jodas verbales del Kyubi.

-bueno, ya vamos llegando a tu dimensión, Omote- dijo el dragón, ignorando al Kyubi

-que bien

-no puedo creer que estoy viajando a otra dimensión. Es algo increíble

-¿Quién eres tú? Ura-chan no me dice nada

-perdón. Yo soy el caballero de bronce de Pegaso, Seiya.

-¿Qué es un caballero?

-oh, un caballero es un guerrero que protege a la diosa Atena de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño o intente destruir el mundo. Usamos una de estas armaduras que protegen nuestro cuerpo y nos amplifican nuestros poderes por medio del cosmo

-pero... ¿No te pesa la armadura? Porque debe de ser de metal, ¿No?

-pues no, sólo necesitas sentir el cosmo, así la armadura forma parte de tu cuerpo y ya no se siente como una armadura- en eso, todos ven una luz y después de la luz, se caen hacia un dirigible con un monstruo con muchos tentáculos

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!- el zorro seguía como un humano e iba directo a la boca de ese monstruo

-¡AHHH!- Seiya jaló rápido su armadura y esta cubrió su cuerpo -"maldición, no voy a poder esquivar esa boca, tendré que pulverizarla con mis meteoros"-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- Seiya hizo un montón de golpes contra la boca del monstruo y quedó deshecha debido al número de puñetazos que le dio. Todos bajaron en perfectas condiciones, pero habían cosas que los dejo atónitos.

-mierda...- el zorro vio el panorama y no pintaba nada bien

-¿Pero qué...?- Moka estaba en shock

-eh... hola mundo- dijo nervioso, Seiya. Habían como 7 encapuchados, Tsukune, un chico con gafas en silla de ruedas, Moka con un vestido y sin rosario, y muchos más, además del monstruo gigante. Las tres "eminencias" se juntaron, nadie hablaba, Tsukune quedó viendo a las dos Mokas y no podía mover ni un musculo. -"mierda, algo me dice que llegamos en mal momento"

-"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hay otra yo?"

-"...maldito dragón, eres un idiota bien hecho"

**-perdón... me equivoqué de época**

-¿¡Justo ahora nos lo dices?!- grito el Kyubi en forma de humano -¡Tú!- el zorro señaló a Tsukune -¡Explícame todo esto!

-no sé quien eres

-¿Qué no sabes? ¿¡Cómo demonios no sabes quien soy yo?! Soy el Kyubi, dime que está pasando-"eres un imbécil"

**-tengo una explicación para esto- **lamentablemente o afortunadamente, Seiya se unió a la pelea y protegió a una mujer de cabello rubio que estaba llorando y siendo atacada por Kokoa y Haiji, pero Seiya no estaba ni enterado de quienes eran o cuales eran buenos o malos.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ella te va a matar!- dijo el karateca, pero ya era tarde para Seiya, Kahlua lo atacó con su ala y le dio de lleno al caballero.

-por eso dije que eras un maldito idiota, ayudando a alguien que no conoces

-jajaja, ¿Ella es la enemiga? Perdón, no lo sabía

-pero... ¿Cómo?- todos se quedaron impresionados al ver como Seiya no tenía ninguna herida. Seiya se puso en guardia.

-llorando parecías una chica en peligro, pero ahora veo que son ellos los que están en peligro. En serio, voy a pedirte que detengan esta locura ahora mismo

-bueno- Gyoukuro hizo que todos voltearan a verla -al parecer ustedes son refuerzos, así que ya no hay nada de raro en esto. Kahlua, ¡Mátalos a todos!

-¿Kahlua?- ella atacó a Seiya pero este sólo tuvo que poner su brazo para que no le hiciera daño, muchos siguieron atónitos pero la pelea continuo. El caballero estaba muy confiado pero no creía en que esa chica fuera una mala persona -cuando peleas pareces un diablo pero estás llorando, si no quieres pelear más, podemos parar aquí... no quiero hacerte daño, pero si les haces daño a estas personas no te lo perdonaré

-¡Ya deja de jugar, Seiya!- le gritó el zorro, con una venita en la cabeza -si vas a ponerte a platicar, mejor déjame acabar con esto- de un segundo a otro, Kurama se movió a una velocidad increíble y le dio un golpe a la morena que la mandó hasta dónde estaba su madre

-¿¡Estás loco?! Es solo una chica, pudiste haberla matado

-esa es la idea

-¡No tienes conciencia de tus actos!- ambos comenzaron a decirse de cosas y Kokoa se quedó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Ya te enamoraste?

-¡Claro que no, pero tengo valores!

-no jodas, estamos en medio de una guerra aquí

-¿Es mi culpa?- luego de eso, fueron rodeados por los demás vampiros y se tuvo que armar la guerra ahí mismo.

-¡Al diablo, sólo pelea!

-¡Meteoro pegaso!- los ataques fueron a la velocidad de la luz y todos los vampiros quedaron derrotados y con heridas en todo el cuerpo. El zorro, por su parte, causó más destrozos lanzando un Rasengan negro que más bien eran biju damas con menos poder que la original. Después de tanta paliza y sangre por doquier, sólo quedaron Alucard, Gyoukuro y Kahlua.

-al parecer, sólo quedan ustedes.

-Kurama, ya hemos causado mucho por aquí... ¿No crees que...

-¡Cállate! Nosotros no lo iniciamos... ¡Pero vamos a terminarlo! Acaba con ellas

-pero...

-hablas demasiado, pero eso no es suficiente para alguien como yo, esta vez...- ella se sacó un rosario de su cabello y un poder sorprendente se despertó y un ojo apareció en su mano -jajaja

-vaya... ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y con eso están temblando?- el zorro se ríe y la vampira esta tan enojada que quiere matar al zorro como sea, así que usando el Jigen-Tou corta al Kyubi en dos pero resulta ser un tronco -¡! ¡Tú!

-¡Tiene la misma técnica del otro tipo que nos enfrentamos!

-¡Esperen, esa técnica no es de Gyoukuro!- a pesar de que las dos Mokas gritaron aquello, eso no detuvo a ninguno de los dos; Seiya hizo sus poses y el zorro hizo una biju dama para lanzársela directamente.

-¡Cometa Pegaso!

-¡Biju dama!

El resultado fue catastrófico, por decir poco. Seiya logró salvar a Kahlua ya que tuvo compasión de ella, pero la mitad de Alucard quedó deshecha además de que parece que con eso fue suficiente para dejar a Alucard bastante herido.

-Seiya... chico idiota. No sé que me sorprende más; tus tonterías o tu tonta piedad

-di lo que quieras- el caballero dejó a madre e hija en el suelo, las dos estaban muy heridas pero no estaban muertas, el caballero no era un asesino por lo que las dejó vivir. También le quito el rosario a la maquina de Gyoukuro y se lo lanzó a Kokoa. -bueno, creo que esto es todo. Bueno, fue un placer, ¡Vámonos!-"Sheng-Long, ya sácanos de esta"

-¡No se irán hasta que digan quienes son!

-mierda- el zorro y los demás se ven incapaces de salir de esa situación.

**Continuará... **


	8. Haciendo planes

**Estoy con un nuevo capítulo, creo que he dejado muy abandonada esta historia pero creo que es hora de cambiar algunas cosas por aquí, así que espero les guste y tal vez me dejen un humilde review a su humilde escritor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Haciendo planes.**

Aún con un dirigible colapsándose por la biju dama del Kyubi y con todos los enemigos derrotados por los meteoros de Seiya enviados a la velocidad de la luz, todos los que iban detrás de Moka para salvarla, detienen al grupo de "eminencias".

-¡No se irán hasta que cuenten todo!- gritaron todos a los tres recién llegados -¿¡Cómo es que Omote no está aquí?!- Ura señaló el rosario y después se quedó viendo como Omote reía nerviosamente.

-"¡Esto es muy malo! ¿No deberíamos escapar?"

-¿Cómo es que ese tipo logró derrotar a esos vampiros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?- preguntó Tsukune -¿Es eso posible?

-pues...

-¡No respondas Seiya!- interrumpió el zorro -¿Cómo se atreven a señalarnos? Malditos sean, salvamos sus vidas y la vida de esa niñata en 1 minuto... ¡Y ni siquiera agradecen!

-¡No soy una niña! ¿¡Quién eres tú y quiénes son ustedes?!- el zorro se transformó en su verdadera forma y su tamaño era casi igual al de Alucard.

-MIRA NIÑA, NO TE HE COMIDO O CORTADO CON MI GARRA, PORQUE NO HE QUERIDO, PERO SI ME SIGUES GRITANDO, ¡TE MATARÉ Y TE IRÁS AL INFIERNO!- después de esas palabras, todos se quedaron sin habla y tragaron saliva, hasta que el único viejo de toda esa prole de gente, decide hablar.

-puedo ver que eres el Kyubi, el kitsune de nueve colas. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Ustedes tres aparecieron de la nada, ¿O me equivoco?

-vaya... al fin alguien que entiende. Es por culpa de ese dragón gigante que esta volando arriba- todos vieron que, en efecto, ahí estaba el dragón.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron impresionados.

**-lamento lo que han visto, todo ha sido un error- **su voz resonó en las cabezas de todos **-esto no estaba planeado, ****queríamos devolver a esta chica a su mundo y hemos perturbado su dimensión, por eso haré que olviden todo y atrasaré el tiempo**

-"¿¡QUÉ?!"- dicen que el cerebro hace las cosas a la velocidad de la luz, ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvieron todos antes de que el dragón detuviera el tiempo, sólo el Kyubi y Seiya no fueron afectados.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¿Por qué Omote también está congelada?

-porque lo he hecho yo. Es tiempo de que nos pongamos serios.

-¿Eh?

-al parecer esta Moka interna tiene más información y habilidad que la que tenemos en nuestro grupo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-quiero transmitir toda esa información a la Moka que ya está de nuestra parte

-hmp, si ella está con nosotros o no, eso no me importa- el zorro vio a otro lado -no tiene lo necesario para seguir el ritmo, es muy sentimental

-eso no es algo malo, Kurama. Moka parece tener potencial

-no la defiendas, Seiya. No tiene el poder, es muy maleable, su voluntad es débil y...

-y es por eso que debe de estar con nosotros- dijo el dragón con sus ojos rojos brillando -ella aun es muy joven y no ha estado en una batalla en la que todo este perdido y con el mundo este hecho pedazos a su alrededor, en lo que todo depende de ella. Es por eso que debe de venir con nosotros, para que tenga una oportunidad- por un momento no hubo respuesta del Kyubi -si crees que no tengo la razón, podemos detenerlo todo ahora

-...es débil y pequeña, no tiene voluntad de acero... pero, se le pasa porque aún es muy joven

-¡Así se habla, Kurama!- ante la aceptación del zorro, el dragón realizó su técnica de transferencia de mente o algo parecido, y asunto arreglado. Luego atrasó el tiempo justo en el momento en el que estaban en el agujero de gusano, viajando a la dimensión de Rosario + Vampire.

-oww, ¿Qué me... pasó?- después de que Moka dijera eso, sangre salió de su nariz mientras las nuevas anécdotas pasaban por su mente, hasta que el sangrado paró.

-¿Estás bien, Omote?

-sí, creo. ¿Dónde están todos?

-tranquila, sólo te inserté la información más reciente. Necesitamos que estés al máximo de tus habilidades- explicó el dragón -ahora necesitamos a un nuevo miembro para nuestro grupo, pero necesito preguntar algo, Omote

-¿Qué?

-dijiste que esa técnica de esa mujer rubia no era de ella, ¿Quién usa el Jigen-Tou?

-mi hermana puede usarlo y también Touhou Fuhai.

-heh, ¿Tu hermana?-"cambia el rumbo, estúpido dragón, si ese maldito quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Además de que estamos cerca"

-hecho.

* * *

Después de hacer los planes, Moka, Seiya, Kurama y el dragón, fueron a la base de operaciones de Fairy Tale, por su nuevo miembro. Aparecieron en un cuarto vacío.

-pero... hay algo que se me olvidó decirles. Mi hermana no es... bueno, ella... no está de mi lado

-¿¡Y nos lo dices ahora?!- le gritaron todos -me vale si no es tu amiga o hermana, aquí no somos amigos de nadie

-pues con tu actitud... ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigos?- el comentario de Seiya hizo que los dos se pusieran a pelear en ese mismo instante

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Estamos en territorio enemigo!

**-detén a esos locos- **el dragón hizo aparecer el látigo de Belmont y al enrollarlo en su brazo, la Moka interna hizo su aparición.

-¡Deténganse ahora!

-¡Tú no me mandas!- le gritó el zorro con una venita más que marcada en su frente.

-¡Cállate, no sabes comportarte! ¡Eres sólo un animal gigante!

-¡Te voy a cortar la lengua con mi garra y es en serio!

-¡Cálmense todos!

-¡Tú empezaste esto, Seiya!- los tres ya estaban fuera de sus casillas y estaban por armar una mini guerra civil en medio del dirigible sólo por un comentario de Seiya.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- el zorro iba a hacer una biju dama.

-¡Yo también!- Moka estaba concentrando su Youki en su pierna derecha.

-¡No me voy a contener!- Seiya estaba haciendo sus poses para el meteoro de pegaso y parecía que todo iba a volar en mil pedazos en poco tiempo, pero entonces... alguien abre la puerta...

-Biju da...

-Meteoros de pega...

-reconozcan su lu...- todos ven que la persona que entra es una chica con ojos rojos, cabello negro en dos coletas y con ropas negras chinas. Al verla, todos cancelan sus técnicas a tiempo, pero ella los ataca con su Jigen-Tou, en realidad, sólo a Seiya y a Kurama, pero fue esquivado fácilmente, pero a Seiya le hizo una cortada en su armadura.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces van a cortar mi armadura con esa técnica?

-las que se requieran, niño idiota

-grrr, ¡Cállate Kyubi!

-quiero ver que lo intentes

-¿Ah sí? Pues toma est...

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Moka... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Akua-neesan... esto, es algo complicado de explicar- Moka pensaba en una forma de decirle a Akua como se uniría al grupo, lo único malo es que este grupo ya estaba bastante disparejo y mal hecho, con Akua habría muerte y destrucción a cada rato. Realmente, no era una buena idea tenerla con esos dos locos, es decir, el grupo lo conformaba: un zorro gigante con problemas de actitud, un chico completamente testarudo y que sólo pelea con el zorro, ella, la única cuerda del equipo, un dragón bastante sensible y con Akua, ya sería tener una asesina profesional con complejo de hermana, eso ya era demasiado, en serio.

-yo te diré lo que pasa aquí, pero no me cortes con tu mano. Mi nombre es Seiya y soy el caballero de bronce pegaso, un dragón llamado Sheng-Long me sacó de mi dimensión y dijo que por culpa de un individuo muy peligroso, el mundo como lo conoces ahora cambiará o será destruido para siempre

-¿Ajá?

-por eso te necesitamos, el enemigo al que enfrentamos tiene la técnica que usaste ahorita, tú nos podrías ayudar de mucho con esto, así que... ¿Te unirías a nosotros?

-...Moka... ¿Esto es en serio?

-sí, es en serio, yo también pensé que era una broma

-¿Por qué debería de ayudarlos?- les preguntó -es más, Moka debería de estar conmigo, planeaba ir a traerte en cuanto tu sello se rompiera

-sí, eso lo sé, nee-san

-¿¡Lo sabes?!

-sí, también vimos a esa abominación llamada Alucard- el zorro lo dijo como si no fuera nada, la tremenda bestia que enfrentaron Tsukune y sus amigos, el zorro y Seiya lo habían casi acabado en 1 minuto.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

**-tal vez yo puedo explicártelo. Tu mundo está en peligro, la persona a la que enfrentamos es aun más poderoso que un Shinzo o como se llame- **Akua se sorprendió por lo que le dijo esa voz que estaba dentro de su mente **-se ha vuelto el ser más poderoso del mundo, no sé lo que buscaba en realidad, pero no es algo bueno. Tu eres como una mercenaria, ¿No? Te concederé un deseo, el que tu quieras, sólo si te unes a Las Eminencias y nos ayudas en todo lo que necesitemos.**

-¿Un deseo? ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?- los cuatro fueron transportados a otro lugar, bastante desértico, con muchas rocas gigantes -¿¡Cómo?! Aun así, no me uniré. Lo que dices no puede ser cierto, yo quiero el poder Shinzo y sólo se lo conseguiré de una forma

-¿En serio crees eso?- Seiya se puso en frente de ella -entonces, si te derrotó ahora con un poder más allá del Shinzo... ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

-aiya, eso es imposible. Te mostraré mi verdadero poder, no hay nada más poderoso que un Shinzo- Akua hizo un Jigen-Tou demasiado poderoso y partió toda la tierra pero el caballero apareció detrás de ella -¡!

-no golpeo mujeres, pero ahora es necesario...

-¿¡Qué?!- varios meteoros a la velocidad de la luz le dieron a Akua y ella sentía todos los golpes, su sentir del Youki estaba desatado al sentir tanta energía y la sangre se hizo presente hasta que ella quedó tirada en el piso -aght... ahh-"¿QUé fue... lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué clase de monstruo puede hacer eso? ¡No me pude mover!"

-te di cerca de 20 golpes en tus puntos vitales y lo lamento, Akua-san. Pero esto acabó, estás acabada e incluso si te vuelves a levantar por más pelea, esta vez te daré más de 200 golpes y morirás

-jaja, así me gusta, Seiya. Veo que ya has visto nuestra fuerza... somos excepcionales- el zorro le ofreció la mano -tu también lo eres, así que elige de una vez

-yo... ¿Podré estar... con Moka?- Akua tenía un sonrojo al ver a su hermana menor

-nee-san...

-ah, ¡Ella! Sí, hasta te la regalo si quieres

-"maldito zorro, te mataré algún día de estos"

-entonces sí- al darle la mano al zorro, sus heridas se curaron en segundos.

-bueno, ¿A dónde vamos, estúpido dragón?- todos se rieron ante ese comentario

**-ya deja de joder, Kurama. No olvides quien los lleva de dimensión en dimensión**

-sí, sí. ¿Ahora qué?

**-iremos por otro miembro, y por favor, Akua, no mates a ninguno de estos... locos**

-jajaja, como si me pudiera matar esta niña, no tiene ni pechos- Akua miro con ojos asesinos al Kyubi

-no, nee-san... sé que es un idiota pero no tienes porque hacer cosas precipitadas-"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? El maldito zorro me las debe, debería de apoyar a Akua-neesan para que lo mate"

-heh, quiero ver que lo intentes además que quiero pelear con alguien- ahora los dos estaban por matarse el uno al otro.

-oigan... no necesitamos hacer esto otra vez- el caballero intentó calmarlos pero la cosa se estaba poniendo caliente

-mejor vete a jugar a otro lado, Seiya

-¿¡Qué?!

-ay dios- Moka se golpeo con su palma en la cabeza -supongo que no hay opción

-aquí vamos otra vez, ¡Meteoro pegaso!

-Jigen-Tou

-¡Reconoce tu lugar!

-¡Al diablo con todos!

Y así... otro miembro se une a este grupo de "eminencias".


	9. ¡Toma esa, Kyubi!

**No te preocupes skyress y por supuesto que escucho cada review que me dejan, pero no puedo satisfacerlos todos, jeje. Con respecto a tus preguntas de mi otro fic, ya tengo las respuestas, pero me falta actualizar con un capítulo que aun no tengo listo, esperame un poco más, puesto que tengo muchas tareas ya que pronto serán mis exámenes y después de ellos salgo de vacaciones. **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ¡Toma esa, Kyubi!**

Después de casi hacer pedazos la zona desértica, nuestras eminencias quedaron con las ropas hechas pedazos en su mayor parte, excepto la armadura de Seiya, ya que era muy resistente y aunque sus ataques eran muy poderosos, no pudo contener a Akua por mucho tiempo, puesto que ella se metía debajo de la tierra y volvía a salir para atacarlo.

-ahh…- el caballero jadeaba por tanta pelea y bastante reñida había sido ya

-malditos… niñatos…- el zorro los maldecía por darle batalla, a él, el que era una eminencia real, como él mismo se etiquetaba

-aiya…- Akua estaba impresionada por esos dos monstruos delante de ella; el Kyubi tenía unas habilidades sorprendentes y Seiya se movía más rápido que el sonido y era más rápido que su Jigen-Tou, y eso era decir bastante.

-ahh… - Moka también estaba jadeando de cansancio, pero tenía una sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Porque a diferencia de su infancia, ahora le daba mucho más batalla a Akua, incluso ya estaban al mismo nivel de destrucción, ya que se estaba conteniendo, puesto que su hermana mayor no tiene tanta resistencia física como ella.

**-veo que ya han comprobado bastante sus nuevas habilidades, eso es bueno. Akua, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que ninguno de nosotros es amigo de nadie pero tampoco es para que estén discutiendo todo el tiempo- **explicó el dragón.

-oigan, estoy de acuerdo. No necesito a nadie como compañero- luego Akua emitió un sonrojo y se juntó a Moka –excepto por Moka

-nee-san…-"sigue siendo tan apegada a mí"

-pero tengo una petición.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el zorro

-quiero que descansemos- todos se quedaron viendo –es decir, Fairy Tale tiene una base de operaciones, ¿No tiene una?

-pues… no le veo porque deberíamos…

-¡Cállate Seiya! Akua, le veo mucha importancia a tu punto de vista, y creo que tienes razón, piensas mejor que Seiya

-bueno, lo reconozco, pero… siempre viajamos de dimensión en dimensión. ¿Para qué una base de operaciones?

-porque lo mando yo- el zorro se transformó en su verdadera forma -¿¡Alguna objeción?!

-…no, jefe, ninguna- el caballero se guardó sus comentarios, ya que otra guerra civil no ayudaría en nada.

-bueno, si vamos a tener una base de operaciones…- cuando Moka dijo esto, los demás también dieron su punto de vista -¡Quiero mi propio cuarto!

-vaya, algo en lo que por fin concordamos

-en fin, también quiero que mi cuarto sea él más grande y que sea bastante oscuro- el zorro expuso sus puntos –y quiero por lo menos un refrigerador en mi cuarto

-ay, ¿Para qué quieres el cuarto tan oscurito?- el comentario de Seiya hizo que el zorro se pusiera como una fiera

-¡Deja de mal pensar todo, maldito puerco!

-¡Sólo era un comentario!

-¿Siempre son así?- Akua tenía una gotita en la cabeza y Moka igual

-lamentablemente, la mayoría del tiempo solo se la pasan peleando y discutiendo por todo y para colmo, me meten en sus discusiones

-¡Hey!

-¿¡Qué?!

-a todo esto, ¿Tenemos dinero para todo esto?- ante el comentario del diablo negro, hasta las ganas de matarse los unos a los otros se disolvieron

-pues… sobre eso…

-eh… ¿Quién necesita dinero? ¡Estúpido dragón!

**-vaya, ¿Ya me toman en cuenta?**

-consíguenos una base de operaciones

**-vete al diablo, Kurama. Solo me pones a trabajar como si fuera tu chacha o algo así**

-"otra vez quejándose, parece una niña"

-¡Te oí desgraciado!- mientras los dos se decían de cosas, los otros tres suspiraron bastante por semejante situación. Moka pensó en una buena idea para joder al zorro, pues se las debía, el dragón la hizo realidad por pura conveniencia, no hay duda de que todos son grandes amigos, ¿No?

-… ¿¡Qué ha pasado ahora?! ¡Ah! Un castillo gigante, es una buena base de operaciones

-sí, Moka me dio la idea. Es una bella copia del castillo Shuzen, donde Moka y sus hermanas vivían antes en armonía con su padre…

-¡Lo que sea! El punto es que ya es nuestro. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a descansar- el zorro ya iba a ingresar al majestuoso castillo pero Moka se le pone en frente. -¿Qué?

-tú solo podrías romper el castillo con la mitad de tu cuerpo, por eso tenemos un cuarto especial para ti, tan grande solo para ti

-vaya, ¿Dónde está?

-ahí- Moka señaló donde estaba una puerta grandísima, en la que antes era la cueva de Alucard, donde estaba dormido. Lo cual no sabía el zorro, pero aun así entró a él. –jajaja, ya imagino lo que pasará ahora.

-bueno, el Kyubi no importa ahora, si está todo lo que te pedimos, ¿Qué importa el Kyubi?- el caballero de Pegaso no le importaba mucho lo que pasara con el zorro, a las demás tampoco, así que siguieron hacia al castillo. ¡Era igual que como la recordaba Moka!

* * *

Mientras con el Kyubi.

-¡MALDITA AKASHIYA MOKAAAAAAAAAA! ¡VOY A MATARTE EN CUANTO SALGA DE ESTE MALDITO AGUJERO!

* * *

Con Moka y los demás, comiendo y en la sala.

-oye Moka, ¿Qué le hicieron al Kyubi?- preguntó Seiya, después de tres horas de no haber ni siquiera pensado en el zorro

-jaja, solo le di su merecido. Ahora mismo debe de estar viviendo el infierno, justo lo que se merece

-"dragón, ¿Qué le hicieron?"

**-al lugar que entró no era una cueva ni un cuarto de lujo. Era como una zona de cuarentena, se está enfrentando a sí mismo, pero cada vez que lo derrote, se hará más fuerte. Es una zona de auto-entrenamiento**

-¡Wow! ¡Buena esa! ¿Y cuándo podrá salir?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-claro

-hasta que diga "por favor"

-¡Ajajaja!- todos se rieron, incluso el dragón estalló en carcajadas. El zorro era tan orgulloso que jamás diría esa frase, al fin, después de mucho, el dragón, Moka y Seiya pueden descansar después de tantas peleas innecesarias.


	10. Nueva misión

**Capítulo 10: Nueva misión.**

Pasó una semana entera en la base de operaciones de las Eminencias, sin que nadie molestara o se creara una guerra civil. El zorro logró salir de la habitación después de un día y sin decir la palabra mágica, aunque tuvo que destruir el lugar entero para hacerlo. Sólo al convivir dos o tres días, todos se dieron cuenta de que no había nada en común entre ellos, sólo tal vez, lo destructivos que podían ser al estar combinados y la pasión por las peleas. En la sangre de los vampiros estaba el pelear.

Entonces se escogieron los equipos, porque tendrían que trabajar juntos alguna vez. Por alguna razón, todos ya se estaban poniendo serios después de mucho tiempo perdido.

Hoy todos están desayunando, pero también es una reunión.

**-escuchen todos- **les dijo en sus mentes, el dragón. Ya nos les causaba sorpresa que les hablara de repente, ya era algo normal.

-¿Qué sucede, dragón? ¿Hay algo por lo que deberíamos preocuparnos? Además de que nuestros mundos están condenados a muerte, claro está- dijo a la ligera, Akua. Todos seguían tranquilos, incluso Omote ya se había acostumbrado y se había reconciliado con Akua después de tantos años.

**-me alegra de que ya trabajen en equipo y por eso necesito al equipo más letal que tenemos hasta ahora. Kurama y Akua- **ellos eran el equipo más letal, porque los dos eran unos asesinos y verdaderos monstruos.

-¿Qué necesitas, estúpido dragón?

**-necesitamos más miembros, pero necesitamos uno que sea completamente letal. Más sin embargo, tendrán que enseñarle un poco de modales. Entraran a la costa de Kamakura e irán por el siguiente miembro- **luego habló seriamente **–debo de advertirles de que se enfrentarán a un Diclonius**

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

**-se podría tomar como la siguiente escala evolutiva de los humanos de otra dimensión, muy diferente a esta. Tienen los ojos rojos y el cabello rosa, además de unos cuernos. Son extremadamente peligrosos, así que si la ven necesito que la inutilicen de inmediato, posee unos brazos invisibles que les volará la cabeza si no se ponen serios. ¡A trabajar!**

* * *

Pasado un tiempo ya estaban afuera de los laboratorios de investigación sobre Diclonius, Akua estaba con su ropa de asesina y el Kyubi en modo humano, aunque conservando las facciones que lo delatan de ser un monstruo.

-Esto va a ser muy rápido, niñata

-cállate maldito zorro arcaico- así se trataban entre ellos, a ninguno de los dos le agradaba pero era mejor así, no eran amigos, no eran enemigos, sólo eran los más fuertes.

Entraron por la puerta principal, cortando la puerta en dos. No había tanta seguridad como ellos pensaron, al menos, hasta que llegaron a donde tenían a su nuevo miembro y ahí estaba: era una chica con un casco en su cabeza, estaba completamente desnuda y alrededor de ella, había sangre en todas partes y cuerpos cortados en pedazos, la imagen era horrible pero para esos dos, ya no representaba nada.

-muy bien, así que ella es-"es claro que se siente un Youki muy oscuro, no creo que haya tenido piedad con sus oponentes"

-yo iré y la pondré a prueba

-Kurama, esto no va a ser tan sencillo

-¡Alto ustedes!- los dos se voltearon hacia los miembros armados de seguridad, todos estaban apuntándoles -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Identifíquense!- al ver los ojos de ambos sujetos, se quedaron fríos al ver que tenían los ojos rojos –no puede ser…

-venimos a llevárnosla, ya no la tendrán retenida aquí

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes?!

-no quieres saberlo

-¡Dispa…!- en menos de un segundo, Akua los cortó a todos con sus manos, dejando sólo al único civil sin armas; un sujeto con lentes, cabello negro y bien vestido que al parecer si sintió mucho miedo al ver cómo, al parecer, una pequeña niña podía hacer tal cosa.

-apártate de nuestro camino y vivirás- el hombre no hizo nada, seguía en shock. El zorro sintió algo a sus espaldas, ¿Eran los brazos invisibles? El cuerpo humano del Kyubi se hizo pedazos pero resultó ser una de las armas de los hombres que estaban tirados en el piso.

-tendrás que hacer más que eso para tocarme- luego su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos de nuevo pero fue otra arma pero esa fue la última, porque en menos de un segundo, Kurama le metió un golpe tan potente en la cabeza que no sólo le hizo pedazos el casco, tal vez incluso le dañó el cerebro –"¿Esta es la chica fuerte de la que me hablaste?"

**-hay una más peligrosa que ella, es tiempo de irse. Ve a la ciudad que está cerca de aquí, hay que esperar a que despierte. En todo caso, le borraremos la memoria si no quiere unirse.  
**

* * *

Con estas órdenes, huyeron fácilmente de ahí. El zorro tuvo que llevarlas a las dos, pues Akua no podía tocar el agua o si no, moriría. Se instalaron en una casa abandonada con la chica de cabello rosado con la cabeza y la cara cubierta de sangre, debido al golpe del Kyubi.

-espero que no la hayas matado

-no le pegué tan fuerte, me tuve que controlar. Nuestra meta no es matarla- Kurama la vio por un momento, era verdad que tenía cuernos en su cabeza –lo que faltaba, otra chica de cabello rosa.

Por esa noche, le curaron las heridas y la dejaron en el sillón que no estaba tan acabado, además de que tenían que conseguirle ropa, no podría estar desnuda todo el tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica de cabello rosa empezó a abrir los ojos, completamente desorientada, se levantó para ver donde estaba pero se cayó al momento de empezar a caminar.

-…oww… Nyu- alcanzó a decir al caer, al ver unas piernas al frente de ella, subió la mirada y vio a Akua

-ya no parece una asesina ahora

-es verdad- la chica de cabello rosa se giró hacia el Kyubi –al parecer el golpe que le di le provocó la pérdida de memoria o tal vez, dividí su mente en dos partes

**-Exactamente eso, el golpe fue tan fuerte que has dividido su mente en dos, supongo que estaba destinado a pasar**

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella? De esta forma no nos sirve

**-servirá Akua, servirá. Pero, podrían buscarle un poco de ropa para empezar**

-¿Nyu?- dijo viendo las marcas en las mejillas del Kyubi, quién por razones obvias, estaba enojándose

-…- el Diablo Negro se les quedó viendo un rato, era divertido ver como se comportaba esa chica con el zorro -al parecer le agradas

-grr, eso es lo último que quisiera

-eres un zorro, tal vez le gustan los animales, jajaja

-¡Cállate! ¿Eh?

-Nyu- volvió a decir mientras le tocaba las marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas con su dedo, al parecer ella también se divertía, pues estaba sonriendo –Nyu

-grr… esta niñata, ya deja de hacer eso- dijo fuertemente y la chica se asustó, pero el momento divertido tuvo que parar, unos hombres uniformados y armados entraron, rompiendo la puerta

-¡Aléjense de esa chica! ¡Los va a matar, Lucy es demasiada peligrosa!- dijeron los hombres –tenemos órdenes estrictas de eliminarla, así que no quieran intervenir- ahora todos apuntaron hacia Lucy pero el Kyubi se le puso en frente y Akua también

-si quieren llegar a ella, vengan directamente. Jigen-Tou- eso fue lo último que escucharon los soldados antes de que Akua los cortará a todos en pedazos, la sangre la manchó completamente, Lucy estaba completamente aterrada por lo que había presenciado.

-oye estúpido dragón, sácanos ya de aquí. Vamos a armar toda una guerra civil si nos quedamos, además esta niñata está completamente desorientada y necesita aprender muchas cosas

-¿Nyu?

-"maldición, algo me dice que esto va a ser muy complicado, pero bueno. Tenemos a esa chica de Omote para que se encargue de esta niña, sólo ella tiene suficiente paciencia"- así los tres desaparecieron y ya estaban en frente de su base de operaciones –bienvenida Lucy, a Las Eminencias. Espero que nos sirvas de algo, más que para decir Nyu, Nyu, todo el tiempo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dije que iba a poner conti hoy de todas mis historias, así que lo cumplí. **

**Por cierto, Lucy/Nyu es un personaje de Elfen Lied, es una serie Gore (con mucha sangre) pero si ya has visto una película como Masacre en Texas o una de SAW, pues no te preocupes, puedes ver la serie, no me vengan con que es mucha sangre y es traumatico o lo que sea, si ya vieron películas como las que dije, ya no pueden espantarse de nada, excepto si eres menor de 13 años, entonces si no la veas, será demasiado para su pequeña mente (Sin ofender)**


End file.
